


Player Two?

by Kuroba_Nyx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Games, Nekoma, Roleplay, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroba_Nyx/pseuds/Kuroba_Nyx
Summary: With a new RPG game out and hyped about, Kenma didn't see what was so good about the game. So he played to find out. Let's just say, he found more than what he bargained for.Will Kenma and y/n venture their way, winning in life and in the game?Or will they lose somewhere along the way and be played by the game of life?
Relationships: Haiba Lev & Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Yaku Morisuke & Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter One - Press Start

Kenma has always been into playing video games ever since he was a kid. At least that was what Kuroo thought ever since he met the pudding-haired boy. Which left him dumbfounded at the current situation they were in.

"Hey Kenma, I'm just wondering. Why aren't you playing the game?" Kuroo asked as they got on the train going home.

"What game?"

Kenma continued smashing the buttons on his PSP as they sat down.

"The new game everyone's been playing lately. Like, the whole train car itself is full of people playing it"

As Kuroo said that, Kenma paused his game and raised his head, looking around the train car to see multiple people of all ages on their phones, playing said game. Kenma shrugged and continued playing.

"The game itself doesn't seem that interesting" Kenma answered as they were walking home.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well for starters, the name of the game is Three-Hundred-One Dimensions. The name itself doesn't sound interesting enough for me to play it. I already played a ton of RPG games and most of them are just the same but in different fonts"

He explained to his best friend and Kuroo nonchalantly said,

"You'll never know if it's fun or not if you never try it"

Kenma gave a "meh" in response and considered Kuroo's words.

Which led him right where he is right now. Downloading the game at one in the morning because he can't stop thinking about it. He can only hope that his parents aren't awake or they'll turn off the wifi and scold him in the morning.

As the app finished downloading, he clicked on it and the screen turned black. The game started loading and truth be told, it did look like a typical RPG game.

_Called it._

Kenma thought as he looked at his screen. The game loaded after a minute or two and he pressed start. He did all the same things he would do in any other RPG game. Make a character, write a username, and pick what his class or classes are. In which case he chose to be a hybrid (basically having two classes) and chose mage and healer, he became a warlock.

He must admit that the game has good graphics tho. Within ten minutes into the game, he stands corrected with everything he said to Kuroo and everything he thought about the game. Kenma continued grinding until...

**Lost wifi connection, tap to reconnect**

Kenma groaned and hoped that the game does autosave, if not, then he'll have to start the way from the beginning, which is gonna be a pain in the ass for him.

-Short timeskip-

"You don't look so good" Kuroo said as they were walking through the halls to get to the gym for afterschool practice.

"What are you talking about?" Kenma rubbed his eyes.

"To be frank, you look like shit" Kuroo bluntly said and Kenma replied,

"If you're saying I look tired, then that's normal. So I guess I look like shit every day"

As the two continued talking, Kenma somewhat half-asleep, accidentally and somewhat harshly bumped shoulders with someone as they were walking through the crowd of students.

"Oh, sorry about that" The person said as they and their friend walked passed the two.

Kenma wondered why they apologized when he was the one who bumped into them.

"That was quite a hard bump, you sure you're alright, y/n?" Your friend asked as you two were on your way to class.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it didn't hurt that much"

Kenma and Kuroo heard this part of the conversation as you two began getting farther away from them.

"That's Yaku's little sister, right?"

Kenma asked and they began walking again.

"Yeah, she is. Aren't you two classmates?" Kuroo answered with a question of his own.

"She's in class four, I'm in class three. We're just in the same year"

With that, the two continued with their talk until they got to the gym. They were greeted by the other members of the club as they got in. Practice was a blur for Kenma, still worried about his game. He didn't get to check since Kuroo woke him up and told him he only had half an hour to get ready.

\----------------------------------------------------

"That's all for today. You kids can clean up and head home when you're done" Coach Nekomata said as he and coach Naoi head to the faculty.

"I think we should make up some strategies before going home" Kuroo suggested as they were cleaning up.

"How? We can't stay here any longer and coach told us to head home when we're done" Yamamoto asked, taking down the net with Kai.

"Well..." Kai trailed off and Kuroo continued

"We can head to someone's house and talk there"

The two third years and the second years look at Yaku in a way that is not discreet in any sense, the first years look at them in confusion.

"Seriously?" Yaku groaned in realization

"Well, your house is the nearest after all..." Kenma trailed off and the rest of the team nodded in agreement

"Fine let me just text someone, real quick" Yaku sighed and pulled out his phone, after a few minutes, he nodded and said it was okay for them to come to his house.

Luckily his house is really near, just a mere fifteen-minute walk from school, with one turn. The team took off their shoes as they entered the house, pardoning themselves for the intrusion. Yaku told them to stay in the living room as he changed into some more comfortable clothes and prepared some snacks for them.

"Anyway, you guys really shouldn't make going to my house a habit, it's-"

Yaku got cut off as the door opened. He released a relieved sigh as he realized that it was just you.

"Is that Yaku-san's little sister?" Lev asked out loud as if you weren't in the room.

"Here's the chips you wanted me to buy" You walked over and handed Yaku the plastic bag filled with chips.

"And yes, yes I am" You turned your attention to Lev and answered his question.

"Alright then, since you already know the second and third years. I'll just introduce you to the first years" Yaku stated as he told the first years to introduce themselves, like how students do on the first day of school.

"Tamahiko Teshiro" A short boy, about a few centimeters taller than you spoke, he has light-colored hair and thick eyebrows.

"Yuki Shibayama" The boy waved at you and you waved back. He has slightly thick eyebrows, along with dark eyes. His hair is also jet black, and is parted in the middle.

_He seems nice_

You thought as your eyes moved to the next first year.

"So Inuoka, nice to meet you!" He said cheerily. He has spiked upwards brown hair and identical brown eyes, he gives off a positive aura and happy vibes.

I can already tell he's the type to have a bouncy personality

You analyzed with the appearance and first impression alone.

"I'm Lev Haiba, future ace of Nekoma!" He stood up and you felt like you were in Attack on Titan all of a sudden.

"Woah, you're shorter than Yaku-san!" He said as he shook your hand. An irk mark appeared on your head and Yaku's as he said this

"И ты выглядишь как проклятый титан"  
(I ty vyglyadish' kak proklyatyy titan)

You stated bluntly in Russian, everyone looked at you in complete and utter confusion.

"I only understood the word titan" Inuoka whispered to Shibayama but everyone still heard them.

"Can you say that in Japanese, I don't understand Russian" Lev rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, Kuroo and Yamamoto snickering in the background.

"I said, you're tall like a titan" you rephrased and turn your attention to your brother.

"I'm going to my room. Oh, and Mori, mom and dad will be home by eight" You said, walking up the stairs and went to your room. The team's eyes were on your retreating figure.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds until Kuroo spoke.

"Yeah, _Mori,_ mom and dad will be home by eight" Yaku glared at him and Kuroo only smirked in return.

_yep, he's definitely going to use that against me now_

Yaku thought as he continued glaring.

"All right then, shall we talk about strategies?" Kai smiled, breaking the ice between the other third years.

After two hours, they finished talking about anything volleyball related and resorted to playing video games. Kenma felt his throat was parched and turned to Yaku, who was watching Kuroo and Yamamato go up against each other in the game.

"Hey, Yaku-san? Where's your kitchen? I'm just gonna get some water" Kenma asked Yaku, standing up.

"I can get it for you, if you want" He offered

"No thanks, it's not that difficult" Kenma replied

"Ok, the kitchen's down the hallways, first door on the left" Yaku said and Kenma nodded.

Kenma walked down the hall and opened the kitchen door. He took a peek inside the kitchen, holding the door frame. He saw you, standing there, slicing some bread. He knew you couldn't hear him since you were wearing headphones.

And just his luck, the stand where the plates and glasses are, are right next to where you're standing. Kenma decided to be quick and walked over quietly. As he placed his hand on a glass that's on the stand, he felt a hand on his.

His eyes widen and he turned his head, he saw that it was your hand. At the same time this happened, you flinched as you felt a hand instead of the glass you were gonna grab. You raised your head and turned around, locking eyes with Kenma.

The both of you could hear crickets in the background most likely fro as you two stare at each other and the first thought that came to your minds was,

_'Well shit, this is awkward...'_


	2. Chapter Two - The Duelist

Silence surrounded you two as you awkwardly stare at each other with wide eyes. You immediately removed your hand from his. 

"Oh, sorry...I didn't see you there" You apologized as you grabbed another glass. 

"It's...it's fine" He replied, taking the glass that his hand is on. 

You quickly finished your snack and took it back to your room, like the hermit you are. Kenma on the other hand, took a long sip of that ice-cold water, trying to forget what just happened. 

"Oi Kenma, you alright?" 

Kenma flinched at the sudden call of his name, he turned around and saw Kuroo standing there. 

"Yeah, I'm fine" 

Kuroo didn't push any further and decided to just keep a close eye on him. The team helped Yaku clean up the living room and prepared to go home. As Yaku was leading them to the gate of their house, Lev turned around and saw y/n on the balcony, talking to someone on the phone, as if common sense was non-existent, Lev waved while shouting,

"Bye, y/nnn! Hope to see you next time!" 

Everyone in the team turned around and saw that you were on the phone, they simultaneously face-palmed at Lev's actions. Kenma also turned around to see your reaction, you just laughed at his actions and waved back, looking like you didn't mind it at all.

You made quick eye contact with Kenma by accident as you waved them goodbye, and he immediately looked away. 

"y/n, y/n? You still there?" The voice on the other side of the phone said, making you realize that you were talking to someone. 

"Yeah, I'm still here, sorry about the interruption" You answered 

"Who was that a while ago" Your friend asked, referring to Lev 

"That was just a kouhai of my brother, his club came over today to hangout" 

"Oh, okay. So are you still up for next weekend?" You thought about it for a few seconds and answered, 

"Yep, can't wait" 

After a few minutes of talking and making short plans for next weekend, you said your goodbyes and hung up. You went back into your room and made sure to lock your balcony's door. You sat down on your desk chair, put on your earphones and got comfy. You opened your phone and pressed the games folder. You tapped on the app and waited for it to load.

**301 Dimensions**

**> Start**

**Settings**

**About**

**Exit**

After pressing start, you waited for the game to load once more and your character appeared. 

c/n (character name) is wearing an all black outfit with matching boots and two swords crossed stuck to your back. your character also has a black mask that covers most of her face except for her eyes. While making your character, you decided to not make it look like you for several reasons (privacy and all that) and you also chose to be a hybrid. Your two classes are fighter and rouge, making you a duelist. 

As c/n spawned in the game's room, you made her go out of the room and go down the staircase. Reaching the first floor of the inn that c/n name is staying in which is also a tavern. c/n walked over and sat at a table, calling a waiter over. 

"What would you like to order?" He asked. 

After taking your order, he walked away and started to prepare your meal. While waiting, you decided to check your stats. 

Luckily your health is still way up and that meal you ordered will bring it back to a hundred percent. You have about 5,761 silver coins in your inventory which can be converted to 570.61 gold coins. 

"That will be one gold coin" The waiter said as he put the food on the table

"Here you go" You spoke into your earphones' mic, your voice not sounding like your own as the game gave an option to change a player's voice for again, privacy reasons. 

There's also a speech bubble option when speaking but you were too lazy to type.

After "eating" the meal which only took a few seconds and you left the tavern. Looking around, you decided to head out into the grassy fields, and grind to get more xp and level up. As you walked in the field a small slime monster jumped out of nowhere and attacked you. 

You grabbed one of your swords and slice the the monster into quarters. But when there's one slime monster then there's an army of then somewhere nearby, dimension 12 is known for having a lot of small but somewhat strong slime.

You grabbed the slime droppings (no not slime shit) which was some silver and copper coins and slime material. After half an hour of grinding on slimes and other small monsters, you walked back to the city, heading to the merchants shop. 

"Good afternoon, young lady!" The merchant greeted as he turned around the moment he heard the bell that's attached to the door ring. 

"Here" You pulled out the slime material from your inventory along with some uncommon herbs and other thing that you got in the field and put it on the counter. 

After selling the things you gathered, the merchant asked,

"Do you want to do a side quest for me?" 

"What kind of side quest?" You asked cautiously. 

"I want you, to go to dimension 10 and give this to a fellow merchant of mine" He replied, pulling out some small bags. 

"I'll give you a reward if you do it" The merchant added, hopping you'll take the quest.

"What's the reward?" You raised an eyebrow

"2 gold coins" He answered. 

"2.5" You raised as if you were gambling. 

The merchant put his hand on his beard, began stroking it and thought about it for a few seconds. 

"Deal." He answered. 

After shaking hands and putting the small bags in your inventory, you left the shop and began heading to the caves are to which where the warp pads to the other dimensions are in. Along the way you grinded on the bears and wild boars that passed by, getting some of their skin and meat, which you could either cook and eat or sell later. 

As you entered the cave, you headed on over to the huge crystal platform in the middle that's called a warp pad, you walked over and stood on it, it lit up, glowing a serene white before you turned into pixels and began to teleport. 

"Welcome to the Interdimensional Warp Center(IWC for short)" A calm and feminine voice echoed as you transported to where all the warpads to each dimension is, like a lobby of sorts. 

You walked over to the warp pad that had the words dimension ten carved into it. You stepped on it and you teleported to the entrance of dimension 10. You then remembered why you didn't like this dimension. 

Because of the huge ass skunk monsters that live here. Did I mention that you need to wear a gas mask here?

You can see your health lower as you stood around. So you started running to the nearest shop and entered it, your character coughing up because of the stink. 

"May I help you?"

You turned around and your eyes widen in surprise as you saw the shop keeper wearing a gas mask. 

"Are you by any chance, Trader Frank?" 

You asked, looking at the username above his chracter. 

"Yeah I'm Frank, who sent you here?" He raised an eybrow. 

"A friend of yours did, his name is Shiro. Question, why can I only see the first letter of your username and other people's username?" you pointed out to the one letter above his chracter along with the asterisks(*<\---That's an asterisk) next to it. 

"You can only see the full username of another player once they say it to you and message it to you. It's like a symbol of trust, just like in the real world" He answered. 

"This game really builds on that concept, huh?" You walked towards him and placed the small bags out from your inventory and onto the counter

"What concept?" He asked.

"Trust. Even if this is just a game, you have to gain other people's trust to let them know you and your name. You have to get other people's trust to get into a party as well" You replied. 

"Are you in a party?" The merchant took the bags and gave you a gold card with symbols etched onto it and a small silver dagger with a sappire engraved into the part of the hilt that meets the blade. 

"What are these for?" You asked as he handed you the two items. 

"This is for Shiro, to prove that you gave me the things he asked you to" He pointed to the card

"While the dagger is for you, a sign of trust and grattitude because you have proven that you are trustworthy and that you didn't run away with the bags." Frank pointed towards the dagger. 

"My name's Frank Hue" He added

Suddenly, a notification popped up in the game's messages, Frank sent his username to you. 

"My name's c/n" You replied and sent your username to him as well. 

"Well, it was a pleasure doing business with you, young c/n. Stop by for a sidequest or two if you need some extra coins!" He smiled and gave a light laugh, extending his hand and you shook it.

You gave him a bow right after and said your goodbyes as you left the shop, buying some potions so that the monster's gas won't deteriorate your health for an hour or so. You put the dagger in your right boot. You decided to click save progress in your menu just in case. 

You decided to grind on the way to the dimension's warp pad and stopped by the forest's clearing. It was foggy from the gas and you could only see figures moving, which is most likely another player fighting the giant skunks as well. 

Feeling the earth beneath you vibrate, you pulled out your swords and got on your stance. Two skunk monsters or mutants because that's what they look like, appeared out of the fog and pounced on you. 

They brought out their claws, and threw you, scratching you and making your health diminish in the process. You saw your character collide bodies with another player, you stood up and offered him a hand which he accepted and stood up as well. You turned around and saw that there are now four monsters surrounding you. 

You ran towards them and jumped on them, slashing their eyes and blinded them while decreasing their health, their screams of pain reverberated through the air. The player that you collided with summoned fireballs and shot it at the monsters, making their health decrease as well. 

"Go for their legs so they'll be immobile" The other player strategized as you landed on your feet, right beside them. 

"Got it"

You nodded and went towards them while thy're still blind and attempted to slice their legs, one swung their arm and you dodged, stabbing it and slicing across their legs, making them fall down. The other player's staff glowed as they casted a spell and lightning struck the monsters, killing them at last. 

The dark sky returned back to a light blue hue, the fog around you two cleared out and you could see the forest a lot more clearer now. The other player's wearing a white cloak covering their face, the only detail you could see is their glowing golden cat-like eyes and they're holding a staff with a huge gem that's resting on top of it. 

You two turned around as you guys heard a small squeak, it was a normal skunk. You could see that he was holding a berry and ate it. Your eyes widen as it grew into a monster and jumped towards the mage. 

"Crap, I'm out of mana" You heard them mutter as the staff they're holding glowed faintly. 

You looked at your health bar and saw that you haven't lost that much health at all. You covered your mic for a second and sighed, uncovered it and made your chracter pushed the other player behind and stabbed the growing mutant and it screeched, making your character cover her ears.

You slashed it in its mid-section and it lunged its claws forward, leaving a long mark on your arm. You stabbed the monster in the middle of its neck and slashed it, killing the monster as it bled out and its health percentage reached zero.

"Sorry about that, you good?" You turned around and said to the cloaked figure. 

"I'm good, thanks..." They trailed off. 

"What's your username? Maybe we could team up and grind together sometimes" You offered. 

"I prefer to play alone actually, no offense" They answered "Why should I give you my username?" They added, thinking out loud. 

"So we can play and level up together if you want. You seem like a pretty good player with your tactics and strategies" You bargained for a few minutes until they give in. 

"All right then, tell me _your_ username first" He caved in and sighed. 

"c/n and you are?" You replied

"Do you really want to know?" 

" _yes_."

"Fineee" They dragged on and you stared at them in anticipation. 

"My username is-"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Lost wifi connection, tap to recon** **nect**


	3. Chapter Three - And your name is?

_What the-_

"y/n, dinner's ready" Your brother opened the door and said. 

"Did you seriously turned off the wifi?!" You asked incredulously as you stared at your phone screen. 

_Shit, they must've thought I've done that on purpose._

You groaned. 

"Of course I did. You wouldn't go down to eat while you're still playing!" Morisuke replied, crossing his arms. 

"I'll be down in a minute" You said and he closed the door, you could hear footsteps getting quieter as he went down the stairs. 

You slammed your forehead on your desk and groaned once more as you didn't get to know the other player's name and you didn't how far did the game autosave. You walked down the staircase and went into the dining room, sitting down across your brother. 

"Aren't we gonna wait for mom and dad?" You asked as he took his chopsticks off the table.

"Dad got caught up in an emergency meeting and mom's struck in traffic, she said we should eat dinner already" He replied and you just nodded. 

In the middle of dinner, Morisuke asked,

"So where did you learn that?"

"Learn what?" You questioned as well

"Where did you learn Russian?" 

"Online." 

You answered, not thinking much about it

"You read and write it with online translations?" 

"That, and people online teach me" 

Morisuke gave a sigh of disapproval as you said that and you gave him a questioning look. 

"You do know that you shouldn't talk to strangers much right? Especially the ones on the internet. You never know if what they're telling you is the truth or not"

"I know, but it's not like I believe their words wholeheartedly, I'm not five. I can tell whether someone's spewing out lies or not." 

You shrugged. 

"I guess. I just be careful, alright? I don't want you giving out any personal information to people you just met."

Morisuke reminded you and you nodded, telling him that you already know all of this. 

After dinner, you washed the dishes (since it was your turn and you didn't want to make your brother mad) and prepared your uniform for tomorrow.

You decided to play some more 301 dimensions since it was still early and you've done everything you needed to do.

( A/N: This is what your character looks like in 301 Dimensions. So if something that was written in the last chapter doesn't add up to your outfit then just dismiss that.)

You were surprised to see that your progress was actually saved up until the last second. After buying some potions and charms so you won't die that easily, you decided to go around this dimension's market place to have some ingredients for cooking so you won't starve while traveling. 

"Why hello there" 

A voice said which made you turn around. It's a traveling merchant. 

"Would you like to buy anything?" They asked and you looked through the items they were selling. 

After buying a thing or two from the merchant, you headed back to dimension 12 and gave Shiro(the merchant) the card, he gave you your reward which were gold coins. 

You traveled to the 13th dimension which was Halloween themed for some reason, and went on with it. 

For some reason, you have now found yourself lost within a corn maze, your map being your only guide. Unluckily for you, directions were never your forte. 

You found your way out after a few minutes of wandering around and ended up in a dark area. This means you need to grab a light source and fortunately, you bought some torches from that traveling merchant awhile ago. 

_When did this become a horror game?!_

You thought while roaming the area. You suddenly saw your health decrease. 

_What the-_

Your character flinched as she got shot again with...an arrow? After opening your map, you saw that it was another player since the dot on it was blue and not red (red dots symbolize npc or non-playable characters.) so you turned on your mic. 

"Can you not shoot around randomly? I'm getting hit here!" You said into the darkness. 

"Sorry about that!" A voice echoed back and you looked at your map and saw that the blue dot was getting closer to you. You saw the player that shot you as they appeared in your peripheral vision and shined your torch in their direction.

"Sorry about that! I kinda just panicked when I heard something move in the dark!" 

She apologized. 

"It's fine. Just don't shoot randomly, you're wasting your arrows." You pointed out. 

"Wanna help each other navigate out of here?" She offered and you decided to agree. 

While walking, she introduced herself and said that her name is Kairi. Apparently, she chose to be an elftaur (a hybrid species between elf and centaur which means she's part elf, part human, and part horse.) and the class she chose is marksman which is a wise choice if she could shoot while running. 

You realized that she had no care whatsoever about what she's saying. She just gave her display name and username right off the bat, you decided to also give her yours since she kept begging so you were persuaded(more like forced lol) to do so.

You opened your map again and was able to see all of its physical features and not just its topographical one. 

"So I guess we're in the center huh?" 

You questioned Kairi as she also looked at her map. 

"Yep. So that means that when we enter the corn fields again, our maps will be disabled like they we a while ago." 

With that said, you and Kairi made a plan. The plan was you two would leave some of her arrows behind tangled up with the crops so that you know if you've already been there. The other part was that you two screenshot the map and would look at it from another device irl. 

After half a few minutes you two were able to get out of the maze and into the dimension's town. 

"So does it always do that?"

You asked while the two of you were walking. 

"Do what?" Kairi questioned back. 

"Your arrows" You answered, referring to the two arrows floating in front of her. 

"Yeah, pretty neat right? It's always there so that I can easily grab it in case of emergencies." 

She demonstrated (flexed) as the arrow quickly flew to her hand as she shot it with her bow, hopefully not hitting some random bypasser. 

"What time is it?" Kairi asked after you two did your required quests. 

"Oh it's ten already." You answered, surprised at how fast time flies. 

"Shit I got to go to bed" She groaned. 

"You got a curfew?" You asked, putting your weapon back in its scabbard. 

"Yeah unfortunately. Welp, see you next time, c/n" Kairi sighed, putting out her hand. 

"You too." You replied while stretched out your hand and shook hers as she de-pixelated. 

_Alright, time to head to the next dimension._

With the time in mind, you decided to head to the 14th dimension before calling it a day. 

It seems like this dimension had other plans in mind. As you were walking along the path, the trees started shaking and mist quickly enveloped the area. 

_What the-_

And all of a sudden your character's waist had a tree branch wrapped around it. You were able to grabbed your sword and began chopping away at the wood but it was too thick. Before you were able to look at your inventory, the branch around you abruptly caught on fire and disintegrated into nothing. 

"Just returning the favor" 

A quiet voice muttered which made you turn your head. 

The white cloaked figure threw a potion towards the other trees and he casted a spell, making the trees in flames and dissolve into nothing as well. 

"It's you!" You said as if you were a mad man. 

You ran towards the character until you were in front of them. 

"Before everything and anything else, what's your name and username?!" You swiftly pulled out your search bar so that you could type him in and add him to your friend list. 

"Are you sure you're not trying to pull a fast one on me again?" They asked. 

"No that one was an accident I swear!" You quickly retorted. 

"Alright, my name is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Lost wifi connection, tap to recon** **nect**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jk. just continue scrolling.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Applepi" 

The cloaked figure replied as the mist dissipated and you got a clear look of the person's character.  
  



	4. Chapter Four - Test Run

f/n = friend's name  
y/n = your name

(In case you guys forgot)

\------------------------------------------

Interesting...

You thought, staring at the board while listening, definitely listening. It wasn't such a good idea staying up late and playing that game now huh? 

Before you know it, the bell rang. It was finally lunch. 

You grabbed your things and your friend grabbed you as you headed to the cafeteria and got in line together. As you two bought your lunch, you heard someone call out through the busy room,

"Hey f/n, y/n! You guys wanna sit with us?" Yamamoto asked. 

The two of you looked at each other and then f/n replied, 

"Sure, why not!" 

You two know that despite his Yankee appearance, Yamamoto's pretty chill for the most part. 

Except of course when playing volleyball that's when he shows how aggressive he truly is. The three of you walk to Yamamoto's table where the rest of the boys are. 

Deciding to play it safe (not from the boys but from your brother's wrath) you sat beside Morisuke. 

Before you could do that though, f/n already sat there and you decided to just sit next to her, which means you're also sitting next to Kenma. 

Talk about convenience. 

Luckily for you, Kenma was focused on playing his game while getting scolded by Kuroo to eat to even notice that you sat next to him. 

"So why'd you invite us to sit with the team, Yamamoto?" f/n asked while eating, you took a sip of your drink while scrolling through your phone. 

"Can you guys become our managers?" Yamamoto asked non-chalantly. 

"..." 

Your eyes widen and f/n actually choked on her food which led you to pat her back and give her water. 

"That's what you get for talking when your mouth's full" You stated bluntly. 

"I wasn't even talking when he said that!" She replied defensively as Yamamoto and the third years chuckled. 

You and f/n were friends with most of the team since your brother's in it so you know that these guys are good people but do you really want to spend your free time in a gym full of sweaty teenagers? 

You don't even like working out-

"Well I'm in cause why not." f/n said, interrupting your train of thought. 

"What about you, y/n?" 

Then suddenly all eyes were on you, including Kenma's. 

"Hmmmm, I don't know. Maybe? I'll give it a try. I'll help for a week, give or take." You answered with caution. 

"Alright! We have managers now, yes!" Yamamoto rejoiced which made the team laugh at his enthusiasm for this. 

You knew that this was not an easy task. You know how to play a little since your brother's in the team and all but the sport never really caught your eye since you prefer sports that aren't that strenuous like chess, darts, and pool(billiards). 

With that being said, you decided to do this anyway, at least you won't feel that bad if you do back out since f/n already agreed to be a manager. 

As you were walking home with your brother that day he asked, 

"You sure you wanna give this a go? I don't want you to do this just because you feel pressured or obligated to, you know?" 

Morisuke was always looking out for you and knew that the situation was suddenly put down on you without warning and hell, even he didn't know that Yamamoto was gonna ask that. 

"Yeah, I wanna see where this goes. If I like it then I'll agree to be a manager full time. If I don't then I'll quit, we'll see" You replied to him. 

A week later you and f/n began going to the club's gym after school and started helping around. 

You hand them the water bottles while f/n gives them the towels. Both of you divide the things you needed to do equally. 

Things were going quite well actually, it wasn't as tiring as you thought it would be. They also explain the rules and regulations of the game to you since you weren't that familiar with it. 

On the third day (of Christmas my true love gave to me) of your test run you were walking down the hallway on the way to the gym by yourself since f/n still has cleaning duty in her class. 

After a few minutes of walking, you feel like someone's following you so you turned around. 

It was Kenma and he was playing on his phone, he was walking by himself as well. 

His head rose up from the phone and you two made brief eye contact as you continued walking. You decided to not talk about what happened last time (wouldn't want to open up that can of worms now do we?) and make both him and you uncomfortable.

The rest of the walk was spent in silence as you and Kenma minded your own business, both on your phones. 

After getting into the gym you greeted the third years who were already there and began gathering the scattered balls on the floor. 

Practice was normal for the most part. You kept track of who was scoring and helped them clean up when they were done for the day. 

"Hey Mori, are you ready to go home?" You asked while slinging your bag over your shoulder. 

"Sorry y/n but you're gonna have to go home by yourself. I have a group project to do after this. I can get one of the guys to walk you home if you want?" Your brother offered and you declined. 

It's not like you live that far anyway. 

"Don't worry Yaku, we'll walk y/n home" Kuroo offered

"As much as I appreciate it-" 

"Hmmm, alright. You better not do anything to her, Kuroo. Keep an eye on him, Kenma." 

"Hey!"  
"Ok."

Kuroo and Kenma said at the same time. You decided to just agree since you know that Morisuke only wants what's best for you. 

"Sorry about that y/n. Don't want your demon brother to throw a hissy fit if you go home alone this late now do we?" Kuroo said as the three of you were walking down the street. 

"It's fine and you're right about that one tho. I'll never hear the end of it if I said no a while ago." 

You and Kuroo laughed while Kenma was playing. 

An unsettling feeling began to creep up on him as he heard you two fool around like a bunch of clowns and it's either embarrassment or jealousy, take it or leave it. 

"Ah shit, should've drank some water before we left. I'm gonna just buy some water, you two want anything?" Kuroo asked while walking towards the convenience store's door. 

"Nothing" Both of you replied. 

With that, Kuroo entered the store and it was now just you and Kenma sitting on the bench next to each other. 

You decided to just play a random game on your phone. You chose to play terraria and you were struggling to defeat plantera since you accidentally destroyed one of it's bulbs. 

Huffing out in anger, you flew through the jungle while shooting it with your nebula arcanum. 

"Do you have a terra blade or a death sickle?" Kenma suddenly asked which surprised you

"Yeah I have a terra blade" 

"Use that instead and switch out of your spider armor if you're not summoning anything." Kenma instructed to which you followed suit. 

After a minute or two you were able to defeat plantera with only four hearts remaining. 

"Alright!" You cheered and you turned your head and realized how close Kenma's face was to yours. 

You and Kenma quickly scooted away from each other as red covered your cheeks. 

"Thanks for helping me, didn't know you play Terraria as well" You said trying to break the awkward atmosphere. 

"Your welcome. Yeah it's not that hard, you just really need to do a lot of grinding to get the materials you need" 

Kenma nonchalantly replied. 

I wish I could say that

You thought since you play a lot of games but you're not that good at playing them since you only play for entertainment but then again, Kenma's playing is like breathing to him so you can't blame yourself if he's better than you since this is what he loves to do. 

"Have you beaten the moon lord yet?" Kenma said, snapping you out of your thoughts. 

"Not yet but I'm making preparations and stocking up on potions before I do." You replied to the pudding haired boy. 

"Do you need any help-" 

"Yes. Definitely." 

You answered with no hesitation nor restraint. Kenma's eyes widen at your sudden reply before smiling a bit. 

"Are you two ready to go?" Kuroo asked while closing the bottle. 

You and Kenma agreed and stood up from the bench, following the rooster head. They dropped you off in front of your house and you waved at them while thanking them for walking you home. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"So..." 

Kuroo started as him and Kenma were walking back home. Kenma gave him a questioning look. 

"Yaku's little sister huh?" 

"What about her?" Kenma asked, not looking bothered. 

"Oh nothing, just saw how your noses were almost touching a while ago and how close your face was from her's that's all" 

The rooster head teased and the pudding haired boy tensed up for a second before rolling his eyes. 

"It was just an accident" 

Kenma knew that Kuroo wasn't gonna forget this. 

"No it's not" Kuroo replied in a sing song manner. 

"Yes it is" Kenma replied. 

"It's not" 

"It is" 

"It's not"

"It is"

"It's not"

"It is"

"It's not"

"Shut up Kuroo" 

The rest of the walk back, Kuroo did not shut up about it.


	5. Chapter Five - Decisions

_Where is it?_

You asked yourself while looking for an item in the lake and checking your health to see if the potion's duration is almost done. 

Looking further into the murky waters of the lake, you found the item you were looking for and grabbed it. Before the potion completely wears off, you decided to head back to the surface and not let your character drown. 

"Did you get it?" 

The merchant asked and you nodded, putting the object on the table and they scan it, establishing its authenticity. 

As you were looking around town to find an inn to stay for the night before doing your next mission. A notification sound caught your attention. You tapped your inbox and opened it. 

It was Applepi 

**"Do you want to go on a quest together?"**

You began typing your response while your character walks to an inn nearby to stay the night. 

**"Depends, when?"**

While waiting for his response, you look at your inventory to see if you have enough coins to stay the night, luckily, you do. 

**"This coming Sunday?"**

You checked your schedule to see if you had any plans on Sunday, luckily you don't. 

**"Yeah sure"**

After that, you made your character sleep to bring their energy back up to maximum capacity. 

A few hours later you realized how late it was and saved your progress, just in case. 

You then realized that tomorrow was Monday, meaning that you'll have to choose whether to be a manager permanently or not. You still weren't quite sure. 

Then again, it's not like the pros outweigh the cons. You'll be hanging out with your best friend more and possibly get closer to the boys as well albeit all of that will be happening in a gym though. 

When morning came you were surprised that your brother didn't ask you about your decision so you decided to not bring it up. They didn't have any morning practice today, luckily. 

So that means you don't have to see anyone else from that's in the club aside from your brother. 

That was when you were entering the school. Now that you're actually here, that was when you realized your mistake. 

While you were grabbing your books from your locker you heard a familiar voice from down the hallway. It was still pretty early so there were only a few people in school, most of them are either in the cafeteria or sleeping in the classroom. 

Not to mention the fact that you could recognize their unorthodox hairdos from a mile away but aside from that- 

"Yo y/n" 

You flinch at the sudden use of your name. It was Kuroo. 

"It's so early yet you're so loud..." 

Kenma murmured from behind the captain, his eyes on the screen of the game he's playing.

"You going to the gym later?" 

_Are you gonna continue being our manager?_

Is what his words translated to in your head. 

"Maybe." 

Most times maybe leans into the no side due to the lack of certainty from the word alone. Sometimes it's also due to how this person says it. 

"hmm, alright. Don't get yourself in trouble, alright?"

"Don't worry, I won't" 

With that, you proceeded to head to your classes where f/n is waiting for you, and for your choice, since she already agreed to be a manager and you were the only one who was unsure. 

Classes went by quicker than intended and before you knew it, it was lunchtime already. 

You told f/n that you had to do some research in the library so that you can spend your lunch alone and do said thing. 

Technically you weren't lying but you weren't also telling the whole truth either. You just didn't want her to take offense and say that you want to be alone at the moment. 

As you were about to turn the corner, you saw a familiar pudding head's back, he was peeking at the vending machine it seems or rather, the people in front of it. 

You knew that Kenma wasn't exactly a social butterfly, to say the least, and he'd rather wait for the whole lunch for them to leave rather than just going there and telling them to move. 

"Kozume-san?" 

Said boy flinched and turned around, looking like he was about to have a heart attack. 

"What exactly are you doing?" 

You asked even though you know what he's doing. 

"um...ano...I'm just waiting for them to leave..." 

In all fairness, you can't really blame him, those two dudes look like the type of upperclassmen that would chew up and spit out anyone who talks even slightly disrespectful to them. 

"What do you want from the vending machine?" 

You asked while you began walking again. 

"coffee?"

He answered questioningly and you gave him a nod of acknowledgment. You turned the corner and to be honest, you were a little scared too. 

You made sure that you weren't being quiet and that your footsteps were heard. 

They were still talking. 

"Um...excuse me." 

You can only hope for the best now-

"Oh, sorry about that" 

One of them said and the two upperclassmen began walking away as they continued talking. You put the coins in and pressed the buttons that give the drinks you and Kenma want. 

The moment you took your change and turn around, you were surprised to see that Kenma was already there.

"Here"

You hand him his drink and you open yours. 

"Thanks." 

"..."

"..."

_ Now what?  _

You two thought at the same time while taking sips of your drinks. This is quite awkward since there isn't really a reason for you two to actually talk in the first place-

"You know...If you really don't want to do something, you shouldn't do it, right? Even when other people want you to do it." 

Kenma said, looking into the little hole of coffee can he's drinking and before you could think, you're lips move and the words left your mouth. 

"Is this about being a manager for the team?" 

_What else could it be about, dumbass._

You thought to yourself, facepalming. 

"Yeah..." 

_Do you not want me to be your manager?_

You wanted to ask but refrained from doing so. 

"Sometimes, we do things not because we want to do them, but because we want to make people around us happy." 

"Is that why you're playing volleyball?" 

You didn't mean to sound rude but it just slipped out. 

_Oh fu-_

"Well before, yes. I don't really love nor hate the sport, I just don't like getting exhausted" 

Kenma replied, you weren't really surprised at the last one though. 

"..."

You didn't know how to respond to that. 

"All I'm saying is, do what you want to do. Whether you continue or not, we'll respect that and still be your friends." 

Your eyes widen at the setter's words. 

"Hey Kozume-san, thanks." 

You said after a few seconds. 

"Kenma..."

He replied which made you give him a confused look. 

"Call me Kenma, I don't really care about formalities. Not to mention we're in the same year." 

You stared at him and did an "o" face. As you were thinking about what you said it made Kenma nervous and he thinks that he may have made it awkward so he tries to retract his statement. 

"But if you prefer calling me by my last name then that's fine-" 

"y/n, you can call me y/n as well. Don't want to confuse me with Morisuke now do we?" 

You smiled at him and he gives a subtle smile back as he hums in acknowledgment. 

The conversation was cut short by the ringing bell, signaling that lunch was over. A few more periods and it was time for the club to practice. 

"See you later" 

You said as you waved at him, he nodded and waved back before turning around and walking in the other direction. 

By now you've made up your mind with the help of Kenma's words and your experiences with the club for the past week. 

"Where's y/n?" 

Your brother asked as f/n entered the gym, she looked nervous and they can tell it with one glance. 

"y/n said she has to buy something" 

Is what f/n replied which was true because that's what you said to her as you speed off right after the bell rang. 

Everyone in the room could feel the mood going sour before Kuroo spoke-up. 

"Alright everyone remember, she didn't promise us anything so we should expect a good outcome or a bad outcome"

The members nodded at the captain's words. 

Kenma took one last glimpse at the door before standing up from the bench and started playing. 

An hour later and their break just began, the mood was still a little gloomy especially from the first years. 

While they were grabbing their towels they could hear someone approaching, as if they're running fast. 

A knock could be heard on the door. 

"Lev, you get it" 

Morisuke told the first year and Lev nodded, heading towards the door and opens it. 

Lev's eyes widen as he stuttered

"y-y/n?!" 

The boys whip their heads to the door and saw you there, panting as you hand lev the plastic bag full of energy drinks. 

"Woah, can I have one?" 

Lev asked as he looked at what's inside the bag. 

"Yeah, they're for the team after all" 

You replied and their eyes widen. 

"Does that mean-" 

"Yep, I'll continue being a manager" 

"All rightttttt!" 

Yamamoto and Lev wildly shouted which earned them a scolding from Kuroo. 

You just chuckled at their antics and your older brother gave you a smile to which you reciprocated. You saw Kenma looking at you and you nodded, mouthing the words "thank you" to him. 

Kenma really didn't understand why you were thanking him when he just talked to you but he mouthed "your welcome" before Kuroo walked up to him and started talking to him about the rotations. 

You guess this starts your adventures or misadventures (cause you swear that you're probably gonna get in trouble because of these hooligans at some point) with the club and f/n. 

But you know you're gonna have a great time either way so it doesn't really matter. 


End file.
